Sweet version
by eric clutter
Summary: Dix ans plus tard... Mukuro est encore un Gardien de Sawada bien qu'il déteste toujours la Mafia. Pourtant, Tsuna voudrait tant que sa famille l'accepte comme son Gardien de la Brume !


**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. Cette fic est la traduction d'un doujinshi disponible sur Youtube. J'espère que ça te plaira Raiu-chan !**

_Version douce_

Mukuro avait été appelé par son Boss pour se rendre à la salle de réunion. Malheureusement pour le Gardien de la Brume, il s'y rendit à contre-cœur et jura intérieurement.

_* Merde. Merde. Merde. *_

Il s'adressait à voix basse à Tsunayoshi qui était bien celui qui avait requit sa présence dans cette salle.

« Puisque tu m'as demandé de venir, alors je suis venu.

- Oui oui.

- Alors... Pourquoi diable pendant ces circonstances...

- Je sais... mais ce doit être toi.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit un jugement intelligent. Tu devrais le savoir n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Je déteste la Mafia, du fond du cœur. Je voudrais bien découper tous les gens de cette assemblée en morceaux. »

Dans la salle, les commérages allaient bon train.

« Celui qui se trouve derrière le Vongola Dixième du Nom. Mukuro...

- N'est-ce pas Mukuro ?

- Ne devrait-il pas être en prison ?

- Ces yeux...

- Horrible.

- Identiques à ceux d'un monstre. »

L'illusionniste jeta un regard noir à celui qui venait de faire cette remarque désobligeante sur ses yeux. Plusieurs heures passèrent et Tsuna s'était rendu à la salle de bain. Il s'apprêtait à se laver sous l'assistance de son Gardien de la Brume.

« Quand les membres de la famille m'ont vu debout derrière toi. C'était facile de comprendre la raison de leur comportement si étrange. Personne, dans la famille, ne me croit être devenu un des hommes du Dixième du Nom, c'est évident. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, le Gardien de la Brume servait un verre à d'eau à son Boss et pliait correctement ses vêtements avant de les poser sur une table tandis que le concerné était dans son bain. Il écoutait ce que son ami disait avec un air interrogateur.

« Mukuro... …

- … Alors, je peux te quitter maintenant, non ?

- Eh... … ?

Mukuro s'approcha du rouquin et lui releva le menton d'une main.

« Va trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui saura être « ton partenaire ce soir. » »

Tsuna était surpris des dures paroles de Rokudo. L'illusionniste commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

« Mukuro...

- Peut-être que tu ne sais pas combien je dois m'angoisser. J'espérais tellement te voir aujourd'hui.

- Moi aussi... vraiment... tout le temps.

- Vraiment ? Alors, quel dommage.

- J'espère que tu pourras être accepté par la famille en tant que mon Gardien de la Brume !

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils pourront m'accepter, vu que je déteste à mort la Mafia. »

Il reprit son chemin vers la sortie en tournant le dos à son Boss et en manifestant un peu de ressentiment à son égard.

« Actuellement je ne veux pas voir ton visage. »

Le rouquin fut soudain pris d'une vive douleur à la tête.

« … Ack... Mu... ku... ro... At... attends... oh... Ma tête... »

En l'entendant gémir, l'illusionniste s'arrêta et soupira un instant.

« … Jouer les malades ne fonctionne pas sur moi. »

Pourtant... le Judaime était bien évanoui dans sa baignoire. Quand Mukuro le vit ainsi, il vint aussitôt à son secours avant qu'il ne se noie.

« TSUNAYOSHI-KUN ! »

Mukuro prit la tête du rouquin entre ses bras mais...

Un bras le tira à l'intérieur de la baignoire et il se retrouva presque entièrement trempé. Quand le Gardien de la Brume sortit sa tête de l'eau, il était encore sous l'effet de la surprise. Il dut faire face au regard irrité de Sawada mais c'est lui qui prit la parole.

« … Hey, toi... »

Il se recoiffa en poussant quelques mèches derrière son oreille. On pouvait voir la magnifique coiffure de l'illusionniste à laquelle l'eau ne donna que plus d'éclat et de beauté.

« Tu es vraiment courageux. »

Mukuro se jeta à pleine bouche sur les lèvres de son Boss et également amant.

« N... n... um... um... »

Tsunayoshi gémissait sous la chaleur du baiser à laquelle se rajouta la rougeur de ses joues ainsi que la plaisir ressenti lors de cet échange entre leurs lèvres. Mukuro lui offrit un magnifique regard, empreint de sensualité. Le Dixième du Nom rougit de plus belle et il repoussa son Gardien de la Brume. Celui-ci ne fut nullement surpris et il s'exprima dans une langue qui était inconnue au jeune Vongola.

_« Qu'y a t-il... chéri ? Je ne pense pas que tu ais détesté. »_

Il reprit un langage compréhensible pour Tsuna.

« Tu veux continuer ce baiser ? »

Le Judaime prit peur et tenta de s'enfuir mais...

Mukuro n'allait certainement pas l'autoriser à partir maintenant ! Il l'arrêta d'une main et s'approcha de lui. Il était à présent derrière son dos contre la baignoire. Il tenait son menton avec une main et sa tête était contre son épaule et il lui murmura quelques mots au creux de l'oreille.

« Nous ne pouvons pas partir comme ça Dixième Vongo... la... »

Il tourna son menton afin de quérir un second baiser avec son Boss. Il fut cependant nettement plus profond et sensuel que le précédent.

« Mu... ku... ro. »

Sawada déglutit alors que leurs langues se lièrent, s'entremêlèrent en dehors de leur bouche avant de se sceller à nouveau dans un baiser. Tsuna glissait sa main dans les longs cheveux de Rokudo dont la chemise commençait à partir. Quand à l'illusionniste, il caressait les cheveux du rouquin avec un entrain partagé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la chemise de Mukuro jonchait le sol et il pénétrait avec un air vicieux l'anus de son Boss par derrière et celui-ci se tenait fermement à un côté de la baignoire.

« Vongola tu es vraiment... vraiment nul. Avoir ses faiblesses... avoir ses faiblesses et contrôler les autres... C'est toujours ce que la Mafia fait.

- Un... je n'ai pas l'intention de faire ça... »

A nouveau, Mukuro prononça quelques mots dans une langue inconnue tout en ayant une charmante expression sur le visage.

_« Je le sais très bien et c'est pour ça que je t'aime... »_

Il accentuait ses mouvements de pénétration auxquels se mêlait l'eau du bain. Elle rentrait dans l'intimité de Tsuna alors que le sexe de Mukuro allait et venait en ce même lieu. Finalement, l'illusionniste jouit à l'intérieur de Sawada en lui arrachant un dernier gémissement.

« Akh... ! »

Plus tard, le Gardien Brume séchait les cheveux de son Boss avec une serviette. Tsuna jubilait assis sur une chaise tandis qu'il laissait son compagnon s'atteler à la tâche qui lui était dû.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle à l'instant ?

- C'est juste que.. J'étais en train de penser que tu avais dis « je suis ta faiblesse. » Alors... »

_* Ah... *_

L'illusionniste se rappela à peu près quand il avait dit ça.

POV Mukuro

« Suce... suce... suce... »

Fin POV Mukuro

Il faut croire qu'il n'avait fait guère attention à ce qu'il racontait à ce moment-là. Il était occupé à des choses autrement plus intéressantes... Mais bon, actuellement, c'était son Boss qui occupait toutes ses pensées. D'ailleurs, Le Dixième du Nom pencha légèrement sa tête en arrière et Mukuro, ayant parfaitement comprit le message, l'embrassa.

« Si tu dis encore ça. Je vais m'emparer de ton corps. »


End file.
